


amatores.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small"> ;; because he was never one for romantic gestures.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	amatores.

No matter how much you do, the documents seem to continue piling on. It wasn’t until the commander caught you up in the late hours, a brow raised in question before he told you to go to bed. You didn’t want to-- the paperwork wouldn’t get done anytime soon, and it needed to be processed. Besides, Erwin could use the help, regardless of what he said.

However, protest wasn’t an option. Before you could say anything, he shook his head, offering a small smile before dismissing you, leaving you alone in the office once more.

You really could have disobeyed, but it was too difficult to stay awake. Promising yourself to finish the work tomorrow, you slip into your room, eyes widening slightly at the sight that greets you. Levi is already in bed-- something that rarely happens. He’s usually working much later than you are. The creak from the door wakes him up, eyes squinting before he can identify that it’s you. A disgruntled expression on sharp features, a loud sigh leaves him before he shuts his eyes again.

“You don’t work this late.”

Taking off your military attire, lips curl into a smile at his sleepy voice.

“And you’re not usually in bed this early.”

“Don’t complain.”

“Never said I was, captain.”

He lets out a small noise of amusement, holding back a yawn as he rubs his eyes. By now, you’ve changed into your normal attire, relieved that you can finally wear something comfortable. Climbing into bed, he shifts slightly so you can lay beside him, face to face with the other. It seems that he’s too tired to talk tonight, much less do anything else. But that’s perfectly fine with you-- he needs to rest.

Giving him a small peck on the lips, you finally close your eyes, body finally relaxing after a long day. An arm wraps around you in a comforting embrace, pulling you closer to him. It’s silent for a long time, sleep nearly on the edge of capturing you. You assume that he had already fallen asleep by now, but his voice wakens you slightly.

“Marry me.”

Freezing at those words, your eyes open immediately as you gape at him. His expression remains bored, though it softens slightly, a hint of amusement appearing in blue hues.

“Excuse me?”

A small roll of the eyes is received as he lets out a small scoff, shaking his head.

“If that’s a no, I’m going to push you off the bed, you brat.”

You’re still confused-- too thrown off by the sudden topic of devotion. 

“No, I just--”

Mind jumbled, thoughts are too scattered to even form a correct word. He raises a brow at you, silently waiting for your answer.

You want to marry him-- there’s no doubt about that. But you never figured he would want the same. You both knew what could happen out there, outside the walls. You could lose each other so easily. You could propose promises of being together, but there was no guarantee that it could be kept.

“I thought you didn’t want to get married, in case something were to happen.” you reply in a soft tone.

Levi seems to contemplate your words, though the neutral expression never falters.

“I’m not going to say that we’re going to survive in this shitty world, but if I’m fighting to live another day, then I’m going to do it with you.”

                                                         the world is **`c r u e l`**  
                                                                                 _but we don’t have to be_.

A bittersweet smile crosses your lips. It’s a harsh life, but having someone to spend it with makes it worth it. Even though it’s a struggle to continue on, you rely on each other-- you take care of each other.

You love each other.

You’ve never said it, but you both know. Neither of you are the type of people who can bring themselves to say such a thing, solely using their actions to express the feeling.

“I want to marry you.”

The relief on his face is easily seen, and for a brief moment, he gives a genuine smile before pressing his lips against yours, arm around your waist tightening as he holds your body closer to his.

“As if you had an option to say no,” he mutters after the kiss ends, earning a small laugh from you. “I would have pushed you off the bed, anyway.”

Pinching his cheek slightly, you shake your head in amusement.

“Thank you, Levi.”

A small kiss placed on your forehead, he shuts his eyes once more, inhaling deeply.

“Go the hell to sleep, idiot.”


End file.
